


Nightmare

by Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, i figured I should post at least one of them, it's a little angsty at the beginning though, mostly because I like writing them so much, pretty typical nightmare fic, this is just a fluff thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow/pseuds/Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow
Summary: Eurydice has a nightmare and then fluff. That's about it
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Nightmare

He had looked back. Orpheus had looked back and she was sinking lower and lower, trying desperately to catch a final glimpse of his face. She felt the despair settle over her, and she began to shake, trembling with fear and an almost terrifying amount of anger. This was Hades’ fault. He knew that they wouldn’t be able to finish this, he knew that Orpheus would fail. She let out a wounded scream as she sank down to the underworld, curling around herself in a tight ball. She would never see him again. She would never hold his hand or listen to his music or laugh with him again. That thought completely knocked the wind out of her, and she let out a sob, holding herself tighter as she sank lower and lower...

Eurydice sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath. It took her a moment to reorient herself, glancing around their small bedroom. She was shaking and drenched in cold sweat. Out of instinct, she reached her hand out, making sure that Orpheus was still next to her. He was, and at her touch, he stirred.

“What’s wrong, love?” He mumbled, sleepily.

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” Eurydice whispered, wishing that just this once he would listen. He didn’t of course, and now he sat up too, her tone making him worried. 

“Eurydice what’s wrong? What happened?” The genuine worry in his voice almost made her burst into tears, but she fought them back and chewed on her lip instead. 

“It’s nothing really,” she said. “Just a dumb nightmare.”

“Again?” Orpheus asked, “I thought those stopped a while ago.” Eurydice shrugged, trying again to pass it off as no big deal. 

“I guess they’re back,” she said. 

“Eurydice…” Orpheus started. “Don’t do that thing you do where you brush big things off like they don’t matter.” Eurydice sighed,

“Goddamn it, you know me too well,” she said, biting her thumbnail out of habit. That made Orpheus laugh a little, as he gently wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back almost immediately, thankful for the reassurance that he was actually here beside her. 

“What was it about?” Orpheus asked gently.

“I- you- you turned around,” Eurydice muttered, not meeting his eyes. She felt Orpheus’s arms tighten around her instinctively and she, once again, almost started sobbing. She held him tighter too, burying her face in his shoulder. 

“I’m here, love,” he said, softly. “I’m here and I’m never leaving you again.” Eurydice felt a rush of shame in her chest, and she pulled back to look him in the eye.

“Orpheus you didn’t do anything lover, it was me I shouldn’t have gone down there in the first place it was stupid and-” she was cut off by Orpheus kissing her. It was sweet and sad and full of love. When they broke apart, he spoke.

“Eurydice we talked about this, we both messed up. It wasn’t anyone’s fault we both only did what we could. Please don’t blame yourself, lover. You only did what you had to.” 

“I love you,” Eurydice whispered, her voice shaking. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Orpheus whispered back, and for some reason, that was what got her. That simple sentence that they said to each other every day was what made her finally break down into tears. Orpheus held her as she cried and buried her face in his shoulder again, clinging to him desperately. Eventually, her tears stopped, and she lifted her head up, laughing a little bit. Orpheus gently wiped the tears away from her face using his thumb. “You alright now?” He asked, kissing her forehead. She nodded, smiling at him. 

“M’alright,” she said. “Just tired.” Orpheus yawned in agreement and lay back down. Eurydice instinctively curled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. If there was one thing in the world that Orpheus loved, it was holding his wife. This was fortunate because she loved it when he held her, though it took her a while to get comfortable enough to say that. Being with Orpheus had softened Eurydice considerably. Two years ago, she would never have even thought about talking to someone if she had a nightmare, although, to be fair, there was probably no one who would ask. But now she had Orpheus and every day they were helping each other. As Eurydice drifted off to sleep, she thought about how lucky she was to have her husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm not a huge fan of the ending. Anyway, can you tell how much I love Eurydice's character arc? Because I LOVE Eurydice's character arc. I'll do an Orpheus nightmare one if enough people want it. I'm also in the process of editing another fic, so be on the lookout for that! Ok, take care of yourselves, I love you, bye.


End file.
